


Confessions

by telera



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Priest/Altar Boy, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at the tronkinkmeme: "Alan/Sam - priest/altar boy roleplay</p><p>ROLEPLAY and not AU because SAM IS OVER 18. OK? OK.</p><p>But in the context of their grown-up kinky relationship, they sometimes like to play a little game where altar boy Sam confesses his (homoerotic) sins to Father Alan, and Father Alan... errr... suggests a course of action for the absolution of his sins that involves both of them wearing less clothing. Take that where you will, anon - touching, consensual dubcon, Sam's "first" blowjob (I'd love it if he bit "Father Alan" on "accident" and Alan had to offer him direction on how to give a proper blowjob)... penetration optional, but OP is not opposed".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

  
They said the costumes were for a play, and explained they both belonged to an amateur theatre company.   
  
‘Oh, and what play is it?’ the shop-assistant asked.  
  
Alan and Sam looked at each other for one shocked moment.  
  
‘Well…’ Alan began, feeling his cheeks burn lightly.  
  
‘Oh, it’s quite boring’ Sam said leaning on an elbow over the counter ‘Our company director wrote it last year, so you can’t have heard of it’.  
  
The girl nodded and brought them a black cassock with a row of buttons at the front for Alan and a red alb with a white surplice for Sam.  
  
‘That will be $475, please. Do you need some other props?’  
  
‘No’ Sam replied with a smile ‘This is all we need’.  
  
He paid in cash and they both left the shop.  
  
‘A boring play?’ Alan asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
‘It looked so on paper’ Sam grinned ‘But I’m sure it will improve in tonight’s performance’.  
  
Alan chuckled at that. They had been preparing tonight’s little game for quite a long time, and both were nervous and excited. They had decided to have an early dinner so that they could start their fantasy at 8 p.m., with Sam’s knock on Alan’s study. Since it was their first time in these roles, they had agreed to play light, and to use their usual safewords (Sam’s was  _CalTech_  and Alan’s  _Lora_ ) in case something didn’t work for them (there had been that time when they were roleplaying as teacher and student and Alan had unwittingly hit Sam with the edge of a wooden ruler; or that other time when cocky policeman Sam had used his truncheon in quite a creative and unexpected way on suspect Alan).  
  
But there wouldn’t be any props tonight. Just the costumes, a script they had been discussing for days and their very active imagination.  
  
  
***  
  
 _Knock, knock._  
  
‘Oh, Father Alan, sorry to disturb you’.  
  
‘Not at all, Sam. Come in’.  
  
They took a brief moment to look at each other. Alan was standing by his desk and looked somehow taller and thinner in the black cassock, and Sam was the perfect picture of anxiety and restlessness. (Alan learnt later the alb was making Sam’s skin itch, but at that moment all he thought was that his lover was a consummate actor).  
  
‘What can I do for you, Sam?’  
  
‘Well… I…’ Sam frowned and looked down, wringing his hands nervously ‘It’s nothing, I… It doesn’t matter’.  
  
‘Sam, you look nervous. Why don’t you take a sit and tell me what’s troubling you?’  
  
Sam walked to one of the chairs by Alan’s desk and sat down, never for once lifting his eyes from the floor. Alan sat in the other chair and raised an eyebrow.  
  
‘Well?’  
  
‘Father Alan, I…’ Sam bit his bottom lip ‘I have something to confess’.  
  
‘Would you like me to hear you in confession, my son?’  
  
‘I dunno’ Sam muttered.  
  
‘Sam’ Alan reached out and placed a hand over his shoulder encouragingly ‘You know I’m your friend. And you can tell me anything. Would you like me to hear you as a friend? We’ve talked about football and beers before’.  
  
Alan smiled warmly, but Sam shook his head.  
  
‘No, Father, it’s nothing like that… I’d rather you heard me in confession. Please’.  
  
‘Very good Sam’.  
  
Sam made the sign of the cross quickly.  
  
‘Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. My last confession was four days ago’.  
  
‘ _Be not ashamed to confess thy sins_ ’ Alan quoted. He had memorized a few lines to give his character more realism, and Sam smiled at that. He caught himself, though, and he was back in his anxious role in a split second.   
  
‘Father’ he started, and worried his bottom lip before continuing ‘I confess I look at pictures in my computer at nights’.  
  
‘I see. What… kind of pictures?’ Alan asked slowly.  
  
‘Well, they… They are not very decent, Father’.  
  
‘Hum… Are they pictures of women, maybe? With few clothes on? Is that it?’  
  
‘No, Father, I… I don’t look at girls’.  
  
‘That’s very good, Sam’ Alan nodded ‘The flesh is weak, so it’s important that we learn to resist temptation. What pictures are they then?’

'They’re pictures of men, Father’.  
  
Alan stood silent for a moment.  
  
‘Men?’  
  
‘Yes’, Sam barely whispered.  
  
After a calculated pause, Alan continued.  
  
‘And these men you look at… Are they naked? In lascivious positions?’  
  
‘Most of the time’.  
  
Sam fixed his eyes on his lap, and smoothed imaginary wrinkles in the white surplice.  
  
‘Sam’.  
  
Alan’s voice had become sterner, and Sam raised his head immediately.  
  
‘Is that all you wanted to confess?’  
  
‘Yes, Father’ he mumbled.  
  
‘Are you sure? Is watching pictures all you do?’  
  
‘Well…’ he said biting one nail ‘I also watch some videos’.  
  
Alan resettled his glasses over his nose.  
  
‘Videos’ he stated flatly.  
  
‘Yes, you know… Those kind of videos’.  
  
‘I’m afraid I don’t know, Sam. You’ll need to explain what kind of videos they are’.   
  
Sam bowed his head and talked to his lap.  
  
‘Well… There are usually two guys… And when they’re alone they take their clothes off and… they kiss each other’.  
  
‘And is that all they do, Sam? Do they only kiss? Or do they commit other… acts?’  
  
‘They do other stuff, Father’.   
  
‘Like committing the sin of sodomy?’  
  
Sam frowned at that, as per their script.  
  
‘What is that?’  
  
‘ _If a man lies with a man as one lies with a woman, both of them have done what is detestable_ ’ Alan quoted ‘Is that what they do?’  
  
‘Yes, Father’ he whispered ‘That’s what they do. But they also do other stuff I don’t understand’.  
  
Alan raised an eyebrow.  
  
‘Such as?’  
  
‘Before… before they sin in that way’ Sam swallowed hard ‘One of them always kneels on the floor and takes the other man’s…’  
  
Sam trailed off.  
  
‘Organ?’ Alan supplied.  
  
‘Yes. In his mouth. Very deep. And he licks it and savours it and I… I confess I’d like to do the same’.  
  
‘Is that how those videos make you feel? Like you would like to be in that young man’s place?’  
  
‘Yes, I… I get so hot every night watching those men sin, Father. Very hot, and all I think about the rest of the day is about doing that… How’s it called, Father?’  
  
‘Fellatio’.  
  
‘And why do they do it?’  
  
‘They must find it very pleasurable’.  
  
‘But it’s a sin, right?’  
  
‘Oh, yes. And a very dirty one’.   
  
‘I…’ Sam frowned ‘I need your absolution, Father’.  
  
‘One moment, Sam. I think… I think you haven’t been completely sincere with me’.  
  
‘But Father! I’ve told you the truth!’  
  
‘Are you sure, Sam? You said you watched pictures and videos. But is watching all you really do?’  
  
Alan fixed his eyes on Sam, who tried to hide from his stare.  
  
‘Sam. You do more than watching, right? You must tell me, son. Remember you’re confessing’.  
  
‘I…’ Sam’s frown deepened ‘When I get so hot, sometimes… I… I’m so sorry, Father’ he whimpered, and buried his head between his hands.  
  
‘Calm down, Sam. Remember I’m here to absolve you of your sins. But I need to know them all before I can do that. Do you understand?’  
  
‘Yes, Father’ Sam replied sheepishly.  
  
‘Have you committed the sin of masturbation, Sam?’   
  
Sam nodded.  
  
‘How many times these four days?’  
  
‘Dunno’.  
  
‘Do not lie to me, Sam’ Alan warned.  
  
‘I’m not lying! I don’t know because… because… When I watch the pictures and videos I… I touch myself but then… Then when I wake up in the mornings I’m… Sort of sticky down there, but I couldn’t do it while sleeping, right?’  
  
‘No, Sam, when it happens at nights it’s a different thing. Saint Augustine called that “the glue of lust”. It’s not a conscious act, unlike masturbation, which is an unnatural vice’.  
  
Alan punctuated his last words, and Sam shivered.

'Then what am I to do, Father? Because I can’t help it. It’s like my body is so hot and…’  
  
‘Your body is a playground for the devil’ Alan sentenced ‘He’s tempting you Sam, and it’s obvious you’re not strong enough to resist his temptations’.  
  
‘Then what can I do?’ Sam asked in desperation.  
  
‘Hum’ Alan steepled his fingers and was thoughtful for a moment ‘Maybe we can find a way to protect you from his evil influence’.  
  
‘Yes, please, Father. I don’t want to sin anymore’.  
  
‘There is an old method… That could work’.  
  
‘Anything, Father’ Sam said in earnest.  
  
‘Well, the devil cannot tempt a body which is holy. So, if you committed these acts with a holy man, you would be safe’.  
  
Sam mulled at that for a moment.  
  
‘Father Alan… You’re a holy man, right?’  
  
‘Yes, Sam, I am’.  
  
‘Then could I do all this with you?’  
  
‘Yes, Sam. But I must warn you. It won’t be easy, especially at first. You’ve been sinning for far too long, so we would have to work very hard to cleanse you of all that’.   
  
‘Oh, please, Father!’ Sam cried falling theatrically to his knees and hugging Alan’s leg ‘I’ll work very hard, I promise. Will you help me?’  
  
‘Of course, Sam. It will be my pleasure to help you and to keep you safe from temptations. And I think we should begin right now. You’re in the perfect position, kneeling. You’ll spend a lot of time like that from now on’.  
  
‘Yes, Father’ Sam nodded fervently, and Alan lifted his cassock and opened the fly of his trousers.  
  
‘Now, we’re going to begin with your mouth. Do you remember how I told you this was called?’  
  
‘Fellatio, Father’.  
  
‘Very good’ Alan praised, and Sam beamed at that.  
  
‘It is also called blowjob. You’re new to this, so we will have to practice it often. I will teach you how to do it properly’.  
  
‘Thank you, Father’, Sam said, licking his lips as he watched Alan’s cock glistening with precum.  
  
‘Good. Now, stick your tongue out and lick me. From the base to the head. And make sure you taste this liquid well’.  
  
Sam nodded and followed Alan’s directions, licking his cock tentatively as if he were a novice.  
  
‘It’s a bit salty, Father’.  
  
‘That’s right. There will be more of it later, when I ejaculate. But for the moment, continue what you were doing. The most sensitive part of the penis is the head, Sam. Kiss it. Lick it. Then wrap your lips around it and suck it very gently’.  
  
Alan sighed in pleasure as Sam did just that, but in a moment he felt the scrape of Sam’s teeth and hissed.  
  
‘Did I do something wrong, Father?’  
  
‘Sam, you must be careful with your teeth. Open your mouth wider, and when you begin to suck down on my cock, remember to hollow your cheeks’.  
  
Sam frowned.  
  
‘But Father, I… It’s so big and thick… I don’t know if it’ll fit in my mouth’.  
  
‘Of course it will, Sam’ Alan smiled at Sam’s pretended naiveté ‘With time and practice you’ll get it all the way down your throat. But this is your first time, and you have much to learn. Go back to licking the head’.  
  
‘Yes, Father’ Alan started to lick Alan’s cock in earnest. He sucked on the head gently, tasting the beads of precum that pooled at the slit, and started to take the shaft farther into his mouth.  
  
‘Good, Sam’ Alan breathed, managing not to thrust into his hot, wet mouth ‘You’re doing it very well. Let your saliva coat the head and the shaft, it will help you take it better’.  
  
Sam complied with Alan’s orders, and soon he had half of his hard cock in his mouth.  
  
‘Father’ he asked with a noisy slurp ‘What will happen when you ejaculate? What do I have to do?’  
  
Alan gave out a low moan.  
  
‘This time, you’ll have to open very wide and stick your tongue out while I cumm over it. When you’ve received my ejaculate, you’ll swallow all of it. And no cheating Sam. This is a very important part of the process’.  
  
Alan frowned at that.  
  
‘The “glue of lust”, Father? Will I like it?’  
  
‘You must get used to it, Sam’ Alan said guiding the boy’s head to his cock again.  
  
Sam renewed his efforts at sucking. He was doing it slowly and awkwardly on purpose, but even so, Alan was reaching his limit.   
  
‘Stop’ he suddenly breathed ‘And open wide’.  
  
Alan took himself in hand and fisted his cock, spurting a thick stream of cumm on Sam’s tongue.  
  
‘Swallow’ he rasped, and Sam obeyed, shivering lightly at the taste.  
  
‘You’ll soon learn to love it’ Alan murmured, and Sam smacked his lips.  
  
‘How did I do it, Father?’  
  
‘Good, although there’s much you need to learn. But don’t worry, my son. I’m here to teach you. From now on, whenever you feel that sinful lust possessing you, you’ll report to my office and I’ll take care of it’.  
  
‘Yes, Father Alan’.  
  
There was an awkward silence, when both Alan and Sam looked at each other without not knowing what to do or say next. They had reached the end of their script, and Sam knocked on the floor twice to indicate the fantasy was over. He looked at Alan with a wide grin on his face.  
  
‘You OK?’ Alan asked.  
  
Sam left the floor and straddled Alan’s thighs, capturing his lips in a long kiss.  
  
‘Hm-mm. You?’  
  
Alan nodded, and Sam kissed him again.  
  
‘It worked better than in the script’ Sam murmured, and Alan chuckled. First time fantasies were always difficult, but this one had turned out pretty good.  
  
‘We must do this again’ Sam whispered ‘You know why?’   
  
Alan shook his head. He was feeling drowsy, and managed to suppress a yawn.  
  
‘Because you forgot to absolve me,  _Father_ ’.  
  
Sam smiled at him wickedly, and Alan couldn’t help a laugh.  
  
‘Then I guess you’ll have to come for another confession’.  
  
‘I will’, Sam said wiggling his eyebrows ‘I will’.

 


End file.
